The Social Relations Model is a model of dyadic processes. A person's behavior is assumed to be determined by the person, the person's partner, and the relationship between the two. The model has been applied to the areas of interpersonal attraction, accuracy of interpersonal perception, family relations, intergroup relations, small group process, animal behavior, interpersonal competence, self-disclosure, stereotypes, personality, self-perception, social influence, jury deliberation, and nonverbal communication. The proposal is to make a number of important extensions of the model. The first set of specific aims concern work that should provide important insights into consensus or agreement. Understanding when and why people agree is a fundamental question in the fields of social psychology, personality, medicine (diagnosis), methodology (rater reliability), and anthropology. The field of social cognition has made important insights into the use of stereotypes which need to be incorporated to the model of consensus. Also the effects of individual differences and relationship closeness on consensus need to be modeled. It is important to make the model simpler to apply. By developing a more economical design and establishing the power of various tests, more investigators should be able to use the model. Work accomplished should make the Social Relations Model more useful to researchers in the social and behavioral sciences.